


The Build of a Hobbit

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Bagginshield prompt. Thorin secretly likes how un-dwarvenly soft (and pudgey) hobbits are built.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Build of a Hobbit

Dwarves are all built well, even the women.  
 Strong muscles, toned arms, abs.    
They needed these things to survive dwarven life;  
mining, smithing, hunting, and training.    
That’s all Thorin’s life had been, training.  Training to be king, training to be the fiercest of warriors.   
And all Thorin’s ever had in the category of lovers was toned and muscular men and women.    
Frankly, he was tired of it.  
That’s why when he met the hobbit, he was captivated by him.   
Bilbo caught Thorin looking at him on more than one occasion, he never complained though.  
Thorin enjoyed watching the hobbit as he moved, it fascinated him.  
He found himself attracted to how the hobbits were built, and attracted to Bilbo.  
After a few weeks, the dwarven king could hold out no longer.  
He confronted Bilbo with his feelings, tired of keeping them hidden, he was a leader, he should be able to have what he wanted.  
Bilbo was flustered, unable to speak, because he was so shocked that a man like Thorin, mighty and majestic, would want a man like himself.  
This, of course, ended with a heated meeting away from the rest of the company.  
Thorin took his time with the smaller man, running his hands up and down his body, enjoying how he wasn’t built at all.  
Another thing Thorin loved: how soft Bilbo’s skin was compared to rough, calloused skin of dwarves.  
Bilbo was ashamed of his pudginess at first, but Thorin took care of that pretty easily.  
The whole night, Thorin worshipped Bilbo’s frame, loving everything about it.  
In the end, Thorin never needed to touch another muscular body again.  


End file.
